


The Road To Winterfell

by ArielChelby



Series: Winterfell [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beta Wanted, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just an excuse for smut and fluff, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, They dont have netflix in westeros, they just have chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielChelby/pseuds/ArielChelby
Summary: Nights on the road to Winterfell...





	1. Help Me Fight Away The Cold

 

The canvas that made the walls of her royal chambers tonight, did far less to protect her from the cold than she had anticipated. It had been some time since she had traveled with the Dothraki and spent her nights in tents. She had grown accustomed to the comforts of palaces and castles. No matter. She knew she would get used to this new climate.

 

She was trying not to sulk and failing. She and Jon had decided to sleep apart for a time, to at least make an _effort_ at discretion this leg of the trip. Now, shivering under a pile of furs, she decided this plan was as foolish as it was unnecessary. Tyrion, and even Varys had found ways to let her know their coupling was no secret.

 

Climbing out of her bed, wrapped in a fur, she made her way to her brazier, desperate for more warmth. She determined then that tomorrow she would tell him they must call this plan off. She needed him to warm her bed. _In more ways than one._

 

The silence of the winter night was broken by the soft sound of boots crunching over snow. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself a small smile as relief and contentment washed over her. Hearing him work at the fastenings of her tent, she preened her hair.

 

He entered with an abashed look on his face, clearly unsure how she would react to his unplanned visit. Clearing his throat before speaking, "I know we- I just wanted to see how you were faring in the cold".

 

Wordlessley, she glided towards him and melted into his welcoming arms.  Humming happily,  as she felt the warmth and protection of being wrapped in his cloak and surrounded by his arms. He seemed completely unaffected by the harsh temperature, and impossibly she found this made him more alluring. "My Northman's blood runs hotter the deeper into winter we get", she mused into the shell of his ear.

 

She felt him inhale sharply as he braced an arm around her waist, and pulled her further into him. "Aye, I am built for this", he told her tilting her chin up to meet his gaze, and satisfied smirk, "and you, _my queen_ , are not".

 

Narrowing her eyes she told him haughtily, "Who says I'm not? I am the blood of the dragon".

 

Raising his eyebrows, he released her from his embrace and took a step back.  She began to feel the onslaught of the bitter cold again as his cloak slid down her shoulders.

 

Gasping, she rushed back into him and demanded, "don't you dare!"

 

Chuckling triumphantly, "fear not, my love". Wrapping her back up in his fur, he told her, "I've come here to fight the cold away for you".

 

"That is very good to hear", she told him softly nuzzling her cold nose into his neck for relief. Looking up at him with the widest eyes she could manage, she added, "my bed is _terribly_ cold".

 

"That won't do", he responded with postured concern.

 

"No".

 

"Let's see to it then", he concluded lifting her up into his arms.

 

She squealed coquettishly as he playfully tossed her on the bed but soon found herself frantically burrowing under her pile if furs. When he handed her his cloak, she came out long enough to wrap herself in it before retreating back inside her nest.

 

She watched in awe as he stripped his layers off, seemingly unaffected. Somewhat disappointed when he retained his tunic and trousers, she offered a complaint, "I thought you were _built_ for the cold".

 

He snickered at her response as he invaded her haven of furs. She welcomed him by clinging to him, greedily soaking up his body heat. "Aye, but I'm still a man".

 

"I hope so", she teased, grinding her hips into him wantonly, making him groan.

 

"You know what would really warm you up?", he asked giving her a devilish smile.

 

Eyeing him with playful suspicion, "I have an idea".

 

"The fastest way to warm someone who has become _dangerously_ chilled is to lay naked with them".

 

She snorted loudly. "Liar", she named him, slapping his chest.

 

Laughing, he told her, "It's true! What? Do you think I'm lying to get you out of your clothes? I haven't had to thus far."

 

Gasping with fake outrage, "how dare you! Do you think you can have me whenever you like now?"

 

Caressing her face he told her, "no, I don't take any night with you for granted".

 

Placing her hand on his heart, she kissed him sweetly. "Don't distract me, Jon Snow. You promised me you'd warm me up."

 

Sitting up abruptly, he pulled his tunic over his head revealing his beautiful and ruined chest, the sight of which still made her bite her bottom lip.

 

"Your turn, _my queen",_ he told her as he pulled her into a sitting position. While she was still wrapped in his cloak, he took her head in his hands with gentle reverence and kissed her deeply.

 

His thumbs brushed over her flushed cheeks as his hands moved lower. Letting him take control, she lost herself in the feeling of every sensation caused by the swish and drag of his tongue against hers.

 

As his deft tongue kept her captivated, she was vaguely aware that his hands were unwrapping her from his cloak. Before she could think to protest, he was teasing the inside of her cheeks, and his plump lips began sucking her bottom lip.

 

She moaned when those lips found her neck and roamed with purpose, suckling, licking and biting, following some unknown trail. She felt the cold air kiss her skin through her shift as he slid the sleeves of her robe down her arms.

 

While he continued to treat her neck, his thumbs found her hardened nipples peaking through her last layer, begging his attention. She whimpered desperately at his ministrations which were heightened by the soft fabric separating them. "Please", she begged him, and she cooperated ardently as he pulled her shift over her head.

 

Pushing her on her back, he pulled the furs up and over their heads, trapping the heat they were creating together. Before she could reach out to him, he threaded his fingers through both of her hands and held them captive at the sides of her head. His dexterous tongue and lush lips set to work at each nipple in turn, teeth coming out to gingerly nip.

 

She whimpered and mewled, reflexively trying to free her hands while he held them firm. Without warning, his hot tongue and lips, moved lower, leaving wet trails down her abdomen while she gasped and squirmed.

 

Releasing her hands, he pulled down her small clothes roughly. Taking her hands in his again, matching opposites, he crossed them over her lower abdomen, immobilizing her.

 

She gasped when she felt his hot breath over her cunt and then the soft scratch of his beard against her inner thighs. "Jon!"

 

Releasing her hands, he began to lightly trace the outside of her cunt with his calloused fingers, making his way to her folds as she began to moan and writhe. Pushing two fingers inside her, he hit her sweet spot while she rutted herself against his hand for more friction.

 

His fingers now coated with her nectar, he traced slow circles around her perky nub, while his mouth lavished attention at her core. After a time, he changed the movement of his fingers to lateral and swift making her cry out in absolute delight.

 

Then his fingers were gone but before she could mourn their loss, his mouth was on her, planting slow and gentle kisses. Pulling back slightly, he murmured into her core, "my, but you're a hot little thing now". The reverberations of his husky voice made her shudder.

 

His pace was maddeningly slow and delicious as he worshipped her womanhood. She felt an urge to sob when he finally moved his lips and tongue back to where she wanted him most.

 

Slipping fingers inside her again, he stroked her slow and firm while his tongue flicked rapidly over her pearl, riding through the wave with her as she came undone.

 

Furs now completely cast aside, he wasted no time in removing his trousers and slipping inside her to feel the fluttering of her cunt around his cock. She moaned in time with his slow thrusts, the pressure against her reeling nub too much to take, and yet too delicious to pull away.

 

Feeling relief and loss as he pulled away, she didn't have long to adjust before he was coaxing her onto her hands and knees. She backed against him wantonly and locked her elbows in front of her, preparing for what was to come.

 

She felt his cock beg entrance at her core and then slide in slowly, a welcome, tantalizing invasion. He gripped her hips roughly for leverage and began thrusting into her deeply. Fucking her from behind, furiously, she felt like she was being conquered. Tonight at least, she would allow herself to be claimed by the North.

 

Done with being a bystander, she arched her back until his cock was stroking in a way that made her lose her composure. He moaned his approval, brushing her hair aside to plant kisses into her neck. Meeting his thrusts with her own, they both cried out, overwhelmed.

 

She practically growled in frustration when he pulled out of her. His hot breath teased her ear as he whispered, "I need to see your face", before turning her on her back.

 

In an instant, he was back between her legs and she hugged his hips with her thighs. At this angle, she felt the pressure building as she approached her edge. Clutching him against her and digging her heels into him to encourage his thrusts, they each found their release in a mingling of moans and breathy sighs.

 

Holding him against her chest, they worked on catching their breath as they came down from the high.

 

"You were right, I am warm now".

 

"I am at your service, my queen".

 

Leaving her embrace, he pulled her up into a sitting position with him and wrapped her back up in his cloak.

 

Sarcastically she asked him, "I thought you said lying naked with someone was the best way to stay warm?"

 

Laughing, he told her, "that _is_ true. I swear!... but once you're warm, you need layers again".

 

"Hmm. I'm confident this will do", she told him, running her hands over the soft material.

 

"Do you have any idea how frustrating it will be for me to wear that cloak tomorrow, knowing you were wrapped up in it all night without a stitch on you?"

 

Leaning in, she kissed his cheek. "Good. You'll find my tent quickly then".

 

Six Days From Winterfell

 

"Hurry, Jon!", she begged from under the furs where she shivered, "I'm so cold!".

 

He chuckled at her plight as he moved to remove his boots. "Until this journey, I wouldn't have guessed the _blood of the dragon_ could be so weakened by the cold", he teased.

 

As soon as he managed to crawl into bed, she nuzzled her face into his neck and tucked herself into his side as he wrapped her in an embrace.

 

"Maybe it's all an act, and I'm not really cold at all", she responded with mischief in her eyes. "Maybe I just want to be warmed up by a white wolf".

 

He laughed as he rubbed his hands over her back and up and down her arms to help chase the cold from her skin. "Put your efforts elsewhere then. I'll always keep you warm".

 

Touched by his words, she reached up to caress his face and he moved into her touch, turning to place a chaste kiss on her palm.

 

"I must admit, I'm a bit anxious to meet your family, and... your direwolf".

 

She felt the vibrations on his chest as he chuckled softly, "you'll have nothing to fear from that great beast, and not only because you come with dragons. He and I share a ...connection. He's more like to become your new lap dog than anything".

 

"Really?", she smiled amusedly. "Maybe I'll have to add "Tamer of Wolves" to my list of titles".

 

"You already have more titles than I can keep up with", he prodded playfully.

 

"Jealous?", she taunted, propping herself up on his chest to look down on him, "would you like a new title for yourself? How about Royal Bed Warmer?"

 

In one motion, he had her on her back, arms on either side of her shoulders, glaring down at her.

 

"Don't like it?", she looked up at him feigning confusion. "How about, Jon Snow, The Pretty?", she finished, laughing, knowing that would rile him up.

 

Posturing anger, "now you've gone too far!" He began tickling her sides, causing her to squirm and turn onto her belly to escape his roaming fingers.

 

Through playful squeals and pants, she offered more titles, "Jon Snow, The Brooding", "The Queen's Pet Wolf", "Jon Snow, The Clever Tongue".

 

He stopped his torment and she turned on her back again to face him with a self-satisfied smile and pink cheeks.

 

"The Clever Tongue", he teased and leaning in began to softly trail kisses into her neck, "I rather like that".

 

Moving to her earlobe, she gasped as he whispered into the shell of her ear, "I've been waiting to use my _clever tongue_ all day".

 

Seeing his form move under the covers, she laid her head back preparing for _bliss_. When they reached Winterfell, she knew she would miss these stolen nights where their only responsibilities were each other's pleasure, but she would enjoy not needing so many furs. She longed to _watch_ him feast on her again.

 

\-------------------

 

Both sated, she massaged his scalp while his head rested on her chest. His eyes closed, he was chasing sleep.

 

"Jon?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Earlier when I told you I was nervous about meeting your family and wolf... you only allayed my fears about your wolf..."

 

He hummed sleepily before looking up at her with a knowing smile. "Noticed that, did you?"

 

"Indeed", she replied with caution.

 

Reaching up to brush her cheek with his thumb he told her, "it's like I told you on the way back from Eastwatch, they will come to see you for what you are".

 

"And? Until then?"

 

Nestling back into her bosom, closing his eyes again, "I haven't seen Arya or Bran in years. If they're like I remember, they'll trust you because I do".

 

"And Sansa?"

 

"Sansa can be more... standoffish... she won't be pleased that I've bent the knee".

 

"I see..."

 

Sighing, he reluctantly pulled himself out of her embrace and took her into his own. Caressing her face and comforting her with a kiss on her brow, he told her, "I know you are nervous about meeting them. I can't say how it will be _initially_ but I know they will come to respect you as I do. I promise".

 

Comforted, for now, they both let sleep take them.


	2. The Caged Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unplanned bonus chapter! That is why it is so short. 
> 
> It's smut. Just smut with cute conversations.

 

"Dany, you can't be serious".

 

"What? It's only silk. My _powerful_ King in the North is afraid of a little red scarf?"

 

Jon's head was in the pillows, with Daenerys straddling his waist. Both tosseled, and pink from each other's attention, their nightly past time. Daenerys was trying to coax him into trying something _new._

 

"I'm not afraid of _a little red scarf_ , I _am_ afraid of being tied _naked_ to a bed. If something were to happen, I'd be entirely useless".

 

"What could happen? There are Unsullied and Dothraki guards outside our tent".

 

"What could happen?", he replied, more sternly than he meant to, "I don't know, maybe we get ambushed by the army of the dead?"

 

Making a decision to play to her advantage with this man who would do anything for her, she just stared at him with doe eyes, feigning more hurt than she felt.

 

"Don't do that", he demanded, though he already felt his resolve wavering. "I know what you're doing".

 

She nodded solemnly, tucking lose silver behind her ear and looking down- _going in for the kill._

 

"Seven hells, Daenerys Stormborn!", feeling a powerful tug at his heart while also knowing he was being manipulated. "Please, just make it loose enough so I can get out if I _need_ to".

 

His heart fluttered when her face lit back up, and decided he had made the right decision. Her hair tickled his chest as she leaned down to kiss him deeply. Then wasting no time, her soft hands moved over his wrists and wrapped them with her scarf.

 

Sitting back she admired her work. His hands rested on either side of his head, secured to the bed. He was a marvelous contrast of colors with his dark features and white skin bound by crimson silk. A pouty look on his face to top it all off.

 

"You are mine now, my love".

 

"What am I supposed to do? I can't even touch you".

 

Laughing lightly, "oh, my grumpy king. You get to lie back while I kiss and lick and nibble every last inch of you".

 

Despite his irritation, he felt his manhood twitch. True to her word, it didn't take long before he was a mess of sighs and moans, as his body squirmed and reveled under her touch. His wrists were becoming tender as he almost continuously pulled at his restraints, reflexively reaching for her.

 

He was already trembling when she began teasing his inner thighs with her fingernails. His gasps as her lips and tongue reached his stones, encouraged her to continue her slow and steady pace. Lavishing his shaft the same affection, until he begged her, "Dany, _please_ ".

 

Deciding to show mercy, she slowly glided the flat of her tongue over his tip, causing him to release a strangled moan. More sounds and nonsense escaped his lips as she suckled him and used her free hand to toy with his stones.

 

After a time, she began stroking him firmly with one hand while hallowing her cheeks with his head between her lips. It wasn't long before she began to feel his muscles contract beneath her, "Dany! Stop!"

 

She used her free hand to caress his chest and allay his fears. Moments later, he was crying out, finding his sweet release.

 

Crawling to lie beside him, she held him as he caught his breath. "Alright, I'll admit, that was incredible", he conceded.

 

She smiled at him triumphantly and then turned to lay on her back, head resting on his bound arm. She squeezed her thighs together for friction and ran her hands over them.

 

Jon's face alight, watching every move hawkishly, he appealed to her carefully, "Dany, you've had no relief".

 

She looked up at him and he gave her his best smoldering gaze, "let me touch you. Let me kiss your little pearl and make you feel whole".

 

"My poor wolf", she teased,  "He is so hungry and yet he has to stay in his cage. I'm afraid if I let him out, he will _devour_ me".

 

Caressing his lips with her finger, she gasped when he nipped her. "I was right! He is ravenous!"

 

Eyes dark with lust, he replied, "you are right to be afraid".

 

Raising an eyebrow she told him, "Then he'll just have to watch".

 

She began running her hands over her breasts, softly whimpering as she teased her own nipples. Sitting up as much as he could to get a better view, "Dany, you know I make you _writhe_ when I play with your tits".

 

He watched intently as she slowly moved her hands down her abdomen, and spread open her thighs. A groan slipped from his lips as she started using her fingers to tease her inner thighs and the flesh around her folds.

 

Starting to become desperate, he implored, "Dany, your dainty fingers cannot give you what my mouth can".

 

She mewled as she began to tease her folds. He thought his heart might stop when he saw her slip a finger into her core and he moaned when he saw her face contort with pleasure as she teased her own nub.

 

"Dany, you are driving me mad", he begged with an edge to his voice.

 

Smiling at his predicament, she continued to pleasure herself as she told him, "I'm sorry, my caged wolf, I'm afraid... you will ravage me".

 

"I would never hurt you".

 

Reluctantly removing her hands from her body, she squeezed her thighs closed again. Rolling onto his chest she looked down on him, "What are you going to do to me?"

 

"I will taste that gorgeous neck, kiss and nibble those pretty tits of yours and then I will dine on that succulent feast between your legs".

 

Feeling more of her essence pool at her core, she gasped, "You plan to eat me up!"

 

"No. I plan to _fill_ you up".

 

She laughed lightly, "you think you are such a clever beast."

 

Kissing him deeply, she moved her hands to his restraints, "Very well, I shall set you free".

 

He was on her in an instant, and she _was_ utterly devoured and ravaged by her starved wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have the next chapter done in a week or so. It will be longer than this one.


	3. The Unburnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night on the road, Jon and Dany have their first fight. Don't worry, they'll patch things up quickly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the angst tag for this one!

 Four Days From Winterfell

 

She was sitting up in bed, surrounded by scrolls and supply lists she wasn't at all motivated to read. A chilling rush of air stilled her thoughts as her handsome Northman strode in. He wore a soft smile that had a way of igniting a fire in her heart that spread throughout her body.

 

"This is a welcome surprise", she told him truly, "I didn't expect you for another couple hours".

 

Moving to take off his cloak, "Aye, I thought tonight you could use the company".

 

Stripping down to his tunic and trousers, too cold to sleep in bare skin, the way he had enjoyed sleeping on the ship. As soon as he was on his back, she moved over him, straddling his waist with her thighs and tucking her head under his chin.

 

"What's wrong, love?", he asked, stroking her back. "You were distant all day. Tyrion will think my brooding nature has rubbed off on you", he teased offering a smile.

 

Propping herself up she looked down with a furrowed brow. Tracing patterns on his chest,"I've been thinking a lot", she told him sadly.

 

"Tell me, love", he implored with genuine concern.

 

Sucking in a breath, knowing this wouldn't go well, "You've made it clear you are against me riding Drogon into battle..."

 

Sighing deeply, the concern he felt turned to exasperation. "Daenerys, I'm not going to talk about this", stiffening, irritation evident.

 

"You _asked_ me what was wrong".

 

Running a hand down his face, he sighed again before responding, "You already know my thoughts about it. What else is there to say?"

 

"A lot actually", she told him firmly.

 

He shook his head saying nothing, refusing to look at her.

 

Directing his gaze back to hers with a soft hand, she told him quietly, "You know you won't stop me".

 

He brushed her hand away and pushed himself up into a sitting position, studying the space in front of him with consternation. 

 

"When the day of battle comes I don't want us to exchange bitter words", she beseeched him. "This will not be my first battle nor will it be my last. I destroyed the masters of Slavers Bay, I defeated every last Khal of the Great Grass Sea, and the Lannister army ran from me like a _scared_ flock of hens".

 

Turning to face her again, displeasure coloring his features, he told her angrily, "We aren't talking about the Lannister army! We are talking about the Night King and his ice spears!"

 

Squaring her shoulders she told him, "Do you take me for a defenseless maid?"

 

"A defenseless maid? No. With an army behind you and upon the back of a dragon, you are _no_ maid. Without those things you _are_ defenseless".

 

A fire raged in her eyes, but he did not back down.

 

"As defenseless as you would be if you were disarmed, as defenseless as if your sword arm were injured?", she retorted.

 

"Daenerys! I can _handle_ myself in hand to hand combat! You don't belong on a battlefield!"

 

"I won't be _on_ the battlefield. I'll be _above_ it, where I _can_ handle myself!"

 

"I am _never_ going to be ok with this. Do you hear me?"

 

"Clearly you don't know me at all, Jon Snow", she told him with ice in her voice, making him wince.

 

Softening his tone, he appealed to her, "Dany, you are the woman I _love._ I don't know how to be ok with this".

 

"I don't need your permission and I don't need your protection."

 

"That's fine!", he practically shouted, crawling back out of bed and starting to redress.

 

"What are you doing?", she asked angrily.

 

"I'm going for a walk", he told her roughly, pulling on his boots, not meeting her eyes. "I need to clear my head".

 

She felt rage bubbling in her stomach for his refusal to engage with her."Clear your head all night, then", she spat at him venomously, "far away from me, and far away from this tent!".

 

Looking up to regard her, his face reflected hurt and anger.  She felt an instantaneous stab of regret as he turned and left without another word. Her guilt intensified as she heard him securing the tent from the outside before the snow crunched under him as he walked away.

 

Furious with him, and frightened she had gone too far, she put her head in her hands and began to cry.

 

Her tears didn't have long to fall as she heard the familiar crunching of snow under hurried steps. The tent fastenings being undone again quickly, a remorseful, dark northerner rushed to her bedside.

 

Wiping her face, she moved to the edge of the bed to meet him as he knelt down. Readily, she cupped his cheeks with her hands and he leaned into her touch.

 

"Dany, I'm sorry", he told her softly, "I've been an ass".

 

"You have", she told him, kissing his forehead. "A _stubborn_ ass".

 

At that, he snorted, and sweetly kissed her lips. "I know you don't need my protection... and yet I desperately want to protect you".

 

"I'm sorry too", looking at him with sincerity, "I lost my temper".

 

"Aye, you did", he told her, brushing her cheek with his thumb, " _stubborn woman"._

 

A blush colored her cheeks but she looked into his dark eyes, " I _do_ need you, Jon".

 

She saw his eyes become glassy before he kissed her again.

 

"Come back to bed", she pleaded, "and promise me you'll never leave me like that again". Sitting up on her knees, she unfastened his cloak.

 

"As long as you promise me you'll never again banish me from your sight", he bargained as he toed off his boots.

 

"Done", she agreed, kissing him deeply while pulling on his collar to compel him back into her bed.

 

Begrudgingly, she released his plump lips long enough to shrug the robe off her shoulders and pull her shift over her head.

 

Interrupting his own efforts to disrobe, she captured his mouth again and held him transfixed with the slide of her tongue against his. Scratching her fingernails through the bristles of his beard, her mouth turned hungrily to his jawline causing him to breathe in sharply.

 

A hand sliding down to his chest, she was surprised to find it wasn't bare. She pulled back to find his eyes, "you're still fully clothed".

 

His eyes hopelessly clouded with lust, he breathed out, " I know. Help me".

 

She began tugging at his various straps and buckles that she still found frustratingly complicated but soon found her lips drawn into his neck. Her fingers soon forgot their half-hearted attempts to assist and instead, she put them to better use scratching his scalp and running them through his dark curls.

 

"Some help you are", he remarked huskily.

 

She hummed in response as she kissed and licked a path along the shell of his ear to worry his earlobe.

 

He chuckled when she groaned in displeasure as he interrupted her work to pull his tunic over his head. Crawling over her, he forced her to lean back on her elbows as he took his turn to taste her neck.

 

Suddenly pulling back, he held her gaze with eyes wet from emotion. " Daenerys, I love you. More than I even thought I could".

 

Reaching out to caress his cheek, her vision began to blur with her own unshed tears. "I love you too, Jon and I feel quite the same".

 

His mouth was on hers as soon as the words left her lips and she surrendered to him. She felt bereft when he pulled back again, "I hated it when you said I don't know you. I _know_ you".

 

Feeling a tug at her heart, she smiled at him sweetly, "You do. I'm sorry".

 

As a way of accepting her apology, he began a searing a path with his mouth from her neck to her breasts. Her chest began to heave with anticipation until an _irresistible_ thought came to her mind.

 

Lifting his head back to meet hers, she gave him a wicked smile.

 

He mirrored her smile but narrowed his eyes, "I don't know how I feel about that look".

 

Running her nails through his beard again, she informed him, "there _is_ something you don't know about me... Would you like to?"

 

Waiting a moment, he replied with a cautious, "aye".

 

Looking toward a nearby table she said, " grab that candle".

 

He eyed her suspiciously but did as she asked and returned to the bed kneeling beside her. "Now what?", he asked with a hint of nervousness.

 

Laying all the way back, she gave him a mischievous smile, resting her hands by her head to give him a complete view of her body, she asked, " have you heard how men and women use candle wax in the pleasure houses?".

 

"Men talk", he replied carefully.

 

Taking hold of his hand with the candle, she guided him towards her breasts. He pulled back with hesitation, "Dany, l-", he stuttered, "l can't. I'm not doing that".

 

Sitting up on her elbows, she gave him a knowing smile, "you're afraid you will hurt me?"

 

He simply looked at her not knowing what to think of this. Reluctantly, he let her take the candle from his hand

 

"Very well, I will show you", she promised.

 

He watched her, worry plain on his face as she lifted the candle over a breast and began to tip it. Wax slowly dripped down the slope of her breast and pooled around her pert nipple. She hummed at the sensation which, for _her_ , was a pleasing warmth.

 

Intrigued now, he moved in, rolling his thumb over her now wax covered nipple as she moaned her approval.

 

"That didn't hurt?", he asked bewildered.

 

Looking into his dark eyes, she shook her head, " no" and repeated the action with her other breast, mewling as he played with both.

 

"Will you let me try it on you?", she asked sweetly.

 

Eyeing her with suspicion, he asked, "is this a trick?"

 

Her response was only a wide smile but he knew he couldn't refuse her. Guiding him to lie back, she straddled him again, grinding against his manhood, still holding the candle.

 

He groaned when she took him inside her and slowly rolled her hips. Leaning over him she used her free hand to tease a path from his lower abdomen to his chest.

 

He sat up on his elbows and watched her intently as she held the candle above his chest. Tilting it cautiously, the wax began to drip down...

 

"Ah!", he yelled, frantically wiping the wax away.

 

"I'm sorry!", she gasped out, " I didn't think it would hurt _that_ bad!" She joined him in rubbing the wax away as he hissed.

 

"Seven hells, Dany!", he looked at her incredulously.

 

She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing and then let a sheepish smile play on her lips, "I am sorry, Jon. It's hard for me to tell how hot things are for... other people".

 

" it's my fault. I know candle wax is hot. It's just when you-", he blinked at her, "What do you mean _other people?"_

 

Smiling brightly, she placed the pointer finger of her free hand into the flame of the still-lit candle. Sitting up abruptly, he almost pulled her hand away but instead looked on in fascination as she easily held herself in the flame without even a wince.

 

Her self confidence was overflowing to see his look of utter shock.

 

"The unburnt", he whispered,  eyes still memorized by her flesh in the flame.

 

As soon as she removed her finger, he took it in his hands to inspect, kissing it softly. Slowly turning his gaze back to her he told her, " I assumed it was a figure of speech".

 

"No", she replied, blowing out the candle and tossing it on the floor.

 

Beginning the slow roll of her hips again, she held his eyes with hers and added, "fire cannot kill a dragon".

 

Gripping her hips, he encouraged her to pick up the pace.

 

" I cannot believe you are real", he told her before she seized his mouth with hers, muffling both of their cries.

 

His calloused hand slipped between their bodies to tease her nub in slow circles. Releasing his lips, she threw her head back to sigh. Surrendering control to him, he lifted her hips, guiding her core up and down his length.

 

Her release came with an unexpected rush as she cried out in her mother tongue. The feel of her core constricting and releasing around him was enough to undo him and he followed close behind her.

 

Turning them to lay on their sides, he pulled the furs over their recovering bodies and held her in his arms. Running his fingers through her silver hair, he remarked, "I can't believe you haven't told me about that before".

 

She smiled up at him, "I guess I was waiting for the right time. You'll probably want to hear about how I used this power to defeat the khals".

\--------------------------------

Later that same evening, head resting on his shoulder, she traced his scars with her fingers as they lay awake in the dying candlelight. She looked up to see him staring at the ceiling of their tent with a haunted look on his face.

 

"What is it, Jon?", she whispered, breaking him from the spell of his dark thoughts.

 

Keeping his gaze fixed above, voice thick with emotion, he told her, "She died right in front of me... during the battle at Castle Black. An arrow pierced her heart".

 

Daenerys didn't need to ask who he was referring to, she simply kissed his cheek and held him tighter.

 

" If I lose you, Dany... I won't survive it".

 

Whispering so he could only just make out her words, she confessed, "me either".

 

"Jon?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"No matter what happens, promise me you won't fight me when the day comes and...that you won't hate me if things don't go as planned".

 

He turned to her briefly, kissing her forehead softly, "I could never hate you, Dany". Turning his head away again, he continued, "When the day comes, I'll accept your decision _but_ until then... I'm fighting you every step of the way".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope this was a good read!
> 
>  
> 
> Meant this to be a longer update but I did not meet my lofty writing goal this week :)
> 
> I will for sure have another chapter with 2 more nights. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	4. Do You Kiss Your Queen With That Mouth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smutty times on the road...

Three Days From Winterfell

 

"I got a lot of looks coming to your tent in the daylight", he told her with a half smile.

 

They were sitting at a little table in her tent with a dinner platter spread out between them.

 

"Let them look. They all know anyway", she told him taking a sip of wine.

 

Looking at her with apparent affection, he told her, "when I was a boy I could never have imagined a woman like you".

 

Humming with curiosity, she asked," tell me what sort of woman I am?"

 

"Aside from exceedingly gorgeous and a brave and formidable warrior?"

 

"Ah!", she interrupted, "you admit I am a _formidable_ warrior".

 

He smiled at her sheepishly, "of course I know that".  

 

"Would you say such a _formidable_ warrior might belong on a battlefield?"

 

 

Taking a swig of ale, he told her, "let's not fight".

 

Flashing a smile, " you are right. You were complimenting me?"

 

"You don't try to meet people's expectations. You know who you are and make no apologies for it. I admire that", he told her sincerely.

 

Reaching across the table, she took his hand, "I've never known a man like you either". Then snickering, she added, "Well, I have known men who share your idiotic bravery".

 

"Oh, I'm the one with idiotic bravery?", smirking at her. "Riding a dragon into battle without armor? Flying beyond the wall to save a band of fools? That sounds pretty idiotic to me", he teased.

 

Dany could only respond with a glare, resisting an emerging smile.

 

"Nothing to say, love?", he continued provoking her. "Is that because you know-"

 

He was interrupted by the thud of a grape pelting against his chest, and they both watched it roll down his body and onto the floor.

 

He turned his head sharply to face her with a steely gaze. She felt nervous anticipation building in her belly and covered her mouth to mask her mirth.

 

His chair nearly toppled over as he stood up abruptly and she couldn't contain the small yelp that escaped her as she scrambled out of her own chair.

 

"You shouldn't have done that, Dany", he told her flatly, slowly stalking towards her.

 

Shrieking playfully, she ran the small distance to the side of her bed and scrambled across it.

 

"In the North, it is a crime to strike a man unprovoked", he called after her.

 

Not much space in the tent, he had to go around the foot of the bed to get to her while she climbed over it.

 

"It doesn't matter!", she laughed, narrowly evading his grasp and stopping in front of the entrance of the tent, panting. "You bent the knee", she told him haughtily, raising an eyebrow.

 

Stepping in front of her to purposely tower over her, he told her matter of factly, "I take it back".

 

She scoffed with fake outrage, " If you come any closer, I'll run out of this tent in my bedclothes".

 

He regarded her for a moment and then narrowed his eyes, "do it then".

 

Backed into a corner, Jon's imposing figure closing in on her, she pleaded her case, holding her hands up, "it wasn't me! It was the grape!"

 

Jon laughed from deep in his belly, grin reaching his eyes. "Too bad there'll be no time for a trial", he jested.

 

She yelped as he suddenly gathered her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder. "Daenerys Stormborn, I sentence you to a _thousand_ tongue lashes".

 

Momentarily dumbstruck as she felt herself moisten down below, she cried out when she regained her senses, "No! Mercy, my king!" She began playfully hitting his firm backside as he walked her back to their bed.

 

"There can be no mercy for a repeat, little offender like you", he declared throwing her back on the bed.

 

Crawling over her as she backed away he told her, "We have a saying in the North: he who passes the sentence should swing the sword".

 

She covered his mouth with both of her hands as a blush spread across her cheeks, "What a dirty mouth you have".

 

Shrugging her hands away, he smiled down at her, "who is this bashful girl beneath me?"

 

"Who is this lewd man before _me?_ I would never have guessed this could be the same sullen man who stood before me in my throne room".

 

"And I would have never imagined that I could make that fearsome queen _blush"._

 

Running a hand through his dark curls, caressing his cheek with her palm, she pulled his lips softly into hers. Holding his eyes, she told him, "You have had quite an effect on me, Jon Snow".

 

Closing his eyes, he leaned into her touch and placed a kiss on her palm. Without warning, he snapped his eyes back open, and she gasped as he pinned her hands on either side of her head.

 

"Are you trying to distract me?", he glowered.

 

"No!", she cried out playfully.

 

"Trying to avoid your punishment?"

 

"Never!", she exclaimed, smiling brightly.

 

Brushing his nose against hers, he told her, "not even a queen may escape justice".

 

Releasing her hands, he opened her robe and hoisted her shift up over her thighs while she twisted and tittered. She sighed as he slowly pulled her small clothes down past her feet and cast them aside. Running his rough hands and fingertips over her calves and up her thighs, his dark eyes met hers with a grin that made her flush again.

 

Continuing to tease her, he slowly spread her open, revealing her pink and wanting womanhood. Her hands clutched whatever bedding was in her reach as she anchored herself, preparing for devastation. Kneeling down before her, he hooked his arms around her thighs and firmly held them apart as she squirmed expectantly.

 

She hummed when he started scratching her inner thighs with the scruff of his beard and she _knew_ he was planning on making this _last_. She sucked in a breath when she felt him inhale her scent and gasped as he exhaled his breath over her.

 

With his full lips, he laid delicate kisses just outside of her most sensitive and needy areas, continuing to taunt her with his hot breath. "Jon!", she cried out, as she began to feel the slow slide of his tongue exploring her folds. Making good on his threat, mercilessly.

 

Taking a peek between her legs, she saw the bob of his dark mess of curls as he waged war against her senses. Involuntarily, her thighs clenched about his head as he licked her from core to clit.

 

His tongue continued torturous passes from her entrance to her nub and back again. He began using his nose to torment and prod her little pearl while he lapped at the essence his ministrations were producing. 

 

She groaned in protest as he momentarily pulled away. He waited until she met his eyes, and with a mischevious look asked, "have you been counting?"

 

Her face flushed again as she giggled, "what? Your _lashes? No!_ "

 

"Guess I'll have to start at the beginning", he teased before turning back to his work.

 

She was already a mess when he turned his full attention to her impatient nub with the exquisite flick of his tongue. Once he discovered what made her lose the most control, he exploited it relentlessly. It wasn't long before her body began that tantalizing climb and reaching the pinnacle she cried out, " _Issa_ _zokla_!"

 

Heart still racing, she closed her eyes and basked in the way her body hummed in the sweet aftermath. She felt the warmth and comfort of his body pulling her back against his chest, fingers sliding down to toy with her breasts over her shift.

 

His breath tickled the shell of her ear as he told her, "I want to do that again".

 

Grinding her backside into his straining groin, she told him, "Not yet, my wolf. It's too much".

 

Growling in frustration, thrusting himself against her, "You can take it. Warrior that you are". His hand slid down to caress her abdomen, teasing her just above her womanhood, while the other continued to torment her breasts. Feeling the familiar ache of desire begin again she couldn't resist giving in.

 

"Alright", she breathed out.

 

In an instant, he was pulling her into a seated position in front of him, and slowly slid her robe down her shoulders. Gently he gathered her hair to one side and his lips explored the sensitive flesh he uncovered. She lifted her arms up as he pulled her shift over her head. Laid out before him again, his nimble fingers and deft tongue soon had her swollen clit begging for his attention.

 

Her release came swifter and sharper than before and all she could do was lay there in a useless, lethargic state.

 

She hummed in contentment as he stroked her back and kissed her cheek before he turned her to lay flat on her belly. An itch from deep within began to build as his hands slid up the back of her calves and thighs and he massaged her backside. She sighed as he moved over her, his lips on the back of her neck making her shiver.

 

She felt him position his cock at her entrance and she shifted her hips obligingly. "Are you trying to kill me, Jon Snow?", she jested.

 

She sighed when she felt the slow slide of his manhood deep inside her. His warm body over hers, she felt completely loved and protected. Turning her head towards him, his lips found hers as he started thrusting into her at a slow pace. It was maddening and exquisite at once and she never wanted it to end.

 

She whimpered pathetically when he pulled himself away, depriving her of his sweet torture. Despite her frustration, she allowed herself to be coaxed onto her back.

 

He wasted no time finding her center, as it was clear his need had now reached desperate heights, eyes wild and dark with lust. Carefully, he helped guide her legs above her head, calves resting against his shoulders. Gently, he laid a kiss against a smooth calf and started his slow thrusts again.

 

The new friction was delicious and she happily gave into the sensation. Increasing his pace, she could see he wouldn't last much longer and she slid a hand to her overly sensitive nub.

 

He groaned watching her movements, "Seven hells, it drives me mad when you do that".

 

As soon as the guttural moan passed through her lips, he let himself give in, spilling inside her. Both utterly spent.

 

Breathless, he helped her bring her legs down and then laid his head against her chest as she cradled him in her arms.

 

Mindlessly petting his sweaty mess of curls, she sighed in a daze, "Your punishments... are my new favorite thing".

 

Chuckling, he admitted, "they're mine too".

 

" I wonder what I will strike you with tomorrow...", she pondered.

 

"Be careful...I might not be as lenient a second time", he threatened.

 

"I'm counting on it".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was decent! I have a love/hate relationship with it right now.
> 
> I'll post the final chapter next Friday before we all get to see them arrive at Winterfell next Sunday!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Late Night Visitors and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany charms another Stark.
> 
> Jon comforts Dany after she is awoken by a nightmare on their last night on the road. They have many discussions they have been avoiding between the sheets.

Two Days From Winterfell

 

Jon was alight with excitment as he fastened his cloak and pulled on his gloves. They were a two days ride from Winterfell, so close to his long lost family. He both longed and feared to see them, wondering how these cruel years had changed them. Especially his _little sister_.

 

While he longed for his family, he didn't ever want this time with Daenerys to end. He'd never known he could have such happiness and he wasn't ready to give it up.

 

He found solace in knowing he would have the pleasure of introducing her to the place and people he held most dear. _He only hoped they would treat her kindly_.

 

Tonight had presented him with an opportunity to introduce her to one family member ahead of schedule. He could _feel_   his presence in the nearby woods.

 

It was full dark and they had already been asleep for a couple of hours. Standing beside their bed, he listened to her peaceful breathing as she slept nestled snuggly under a pile of furs. He still had a hard time believing he had the privilege of seeing her in moments like this.

 

Brushing her loose silver strands behind her ear, he whispered, "Dany, wake up, love".

 

Starting to sit up, he could see she was somewhat startled, "Jon? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing is wrong, love", he reassured her, rubbing her lower back. "There's someone here I want you to meet".

 

"Who?", she looked around in confusion, squinting, eyelids still heavy.

 

He chuckled softly and placed a kiss on her temple, "not in here-". Nodding towards the entryway he added, "but he's close".

 

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as he laid her boots and coat down in front of her. He was shifting on his feet, looking between her and the doorway. He smiled sheepishly when he saw she was watching him.

 

Once dressed, she curled her small hand around his offered arm and asked, "I take it you are taking me to greet a four-legged visitor?".

 

Unable to contain his smile, he nodded, "Aye. I am very much looking forward to him meeting you".

 

She stood on her toes and he felt the sweet press of her lips to his cheek, "take me to him then".

 

\-------------------------

 

The night was as cold as every other night had been but the moon hung high in the clear sky and shone brightly. The blazing stars dazzled over the brutal snow covered land.

 

He had to take her off path and their feet sunk down into nearly 6 inches of snow with every step.  He began to regret this late night adventure as he saw her struggle- _not that she would admit it._

 

The hoot of an owl broke the silence of night, and startled she lost her footing. He caught her in his arms as she fell backward.

 

"I guess I haven't mastered the art of walking on snow and ice", she jested as he helped steady her on her feet.

 

Pulling her close to him he told her, "Aye, you'll learn, but if you dont-", he told her picking her up with ease and throwing her over his shoulder, " I wont mind carrying you".

 

His heart flutteted to hear her laugh.

 

"Put me down! I have to learn how to do this".

 

Yet another smile spread across his face as he felt her move his heavy cloak to one side and firmly squeeze his backside.

 

"My, what a proper lady you are", he japed, placing her gingerly back on her feet.

 

"You must forgive my manners. I've been spending quite a lot of time with a rather _brutish_ northern king".

 

"He sounds dreadful".

 

"Well, he has his good points".

 

"and those are?"

 

"Well, he is _terribly_ handsome... and he can do this rather wicked thing with his tongue that makes me-", she gasped as they saw two red eyes glowing in the dark and he felt her clutch his arm tightly.

 

He wrapped a protective arm around her waist, and reassured her, "don't worry, love. He's much softer than a dragon".

 

The great direwolf cautiously approached them and to his surprise he felt her grip loosen. Letting go of his arm entirely, he watched as his little silver queen knelt before his fearsome companion. Ghost came up about a head taller than her in this position, and Jon felt his heart would burst when he saw her reach up and present her hand to the beast.

 

Breathing in her scent, Ghost's body relaxed, his mouth opening and tongue lolling to the side. "Hello, Ghost", she greeted him gently, "I'm a friend of Jon's but I expect you already know that".

 

He bent his head lower, encouraging Dany to scratch behind his ears, wagging his tail when she obliged.

 

"You charmed him quickly", Jon remarked amusedly.

 

"Much like his master", she teased with a wicked smile.

 

"Aye. Tamer of wolves indeed".

 

Continuing to pet the murderous beast like he was cuddly pet, she wondered aloud, "why do I feel like we're old friends already?"

 

"It's like I said, Ghost and I are... connected".

 

"Alright my fearsome wolves", rubbing Ghost's face with both hands, "take me back to our tent. I'm dreadfully cold".

 

Standing, she braced her hand on Ghost's neck and together the two walked past Jon, heading back to camp. He watched them move together, his new world and old intertwining seamlessly. This was beyond anything he could have dreamed up mere months ago. _He hoped she didn't plan to sleep once they reached camp._

 

One Day From Winterfell

 

She awoke with a start, heart racing and gasping to catch her breath. Seeing her breath on the frostbitten air, she realized she was shivering and covered in a cold sweat.

 

Taking in her surroundings, she began to orient herself. Still in her tent, still on the road. The brazier and the candles burned low. She remembered that at Jon's insistence she had wrapped herself in his cloak, too lethargic to redress after their lovemaking.

 

Her breath was labored and shallow and she felt overcome by a deep-seated fear she couldn't name.

 

"Dany?", came Jon's deep gentle voice.

 

It was then she realized tears were streaming down her face and memories of the nightmare flooded to the forefront of her mind.

 

"Dany, what's wrong?", he asked, a flourish of panic in his voice.

 

She felt the bed shift and a hand lovingly stroke her back. She heard her lover suck in a breath when he touched her face.

 

"You're freezin. How did you get so cold?", he asked rhetorically, pulling her into his lap.

 

Her tears hadn't stopped and she felt like she couldn't get a full breath. Jon rocked her gently and whispered, " it's all right, love. I'm here".

 

Nothing could bring her more peace than being between his strong arms and soon she was able to slow her breathing as he wiped her tears away.

 

"What is it, Dany? What happened?", he asked softly, his eyes reflecting genuine concern. Striking black curls surrounding his handsome face.

 

Thinking of her nightmare, she felt a fresh wave of anguish and her tears began anew.

 

"I had a terrible dream", she cried, leaning against his chest and squeezing her eyes shut.

 

"It's over now, love", he told her, protectively wrapping her in his arms again. "It wasn't real and you're safe now".

 

"You don't understand", she whispered. Dreading to say the words out loud, she told him, "my dreams come true".

 

He stilled for a moment, then asked, "what did you dream?"

 

Taking a breath she started, "We were in Winterfell. Things were going _exceptionally_ well. Your family approved of me and the northern lords _trusted_ me but", her voice began to break, "then _you_ turned away from me and... then I was truly alone".

 

Tears flowed freely as she sobbed against him.

 

"Hush, love", he whispered, kissing the top of her head, "that's just nonsense. That will never happen".

 

"You don't know".

 

"In your dream, why did I leave you?"

 

"I don't know why. I only know how I _felt._ It felt like I was being ripped in two _and_... I couldn't breathe..."

 

Cradling her head against his chest, he told her emphatically, "I don't know anythin about prophetic dreams, but I _do_ know myself. There are only two ways I'm ever leavin you: if you banish me from your sight or... if I fall".

 

He realized he shouldn't have said that last part when her body shook with more sobs. _I'm going to need to get better with my words._

 

Trying a new angle, "Haven't you ever had a normal dream? Like you accidentally show up naked in a crowded room or somethin completely ridiculous happens? I once had a dream the lord commander turned into an _actual_ bear and I was the only one who noticed".

 

She laughed at this and he felt himself release a breath.

 

"I suppose I have", she answered, relief making her feel lighter.

 

"Maybe that's all this dream was".

 

"Maybe...".

 

Leaning her silver head into his shoulder, and running her fingers through the hairs on his chest, she changed the subject, "What happens once we reach Winterfell?"

 

"What do you mean?", he asked reaching down to brush hair behind her ear.

 

They would reach Winterfell tomorrow and there were many things they had still left unsaid. Feeling dread creep into her heart, she forced herself forward, "I mean, what happens between _us_ when we reach Winterfell?"

 

He stilled beside her, which only heightened her anxiety, "we'll have to be discreet of course, but I certainly know my way around the castle, and can avoid being se-"

 

"Is that all you want?", she interrupted with some irritation. "Just to warm my bed?"

 

He sat frozen for a moment before responding, "of course, that's not all I want".

 

"What _do_ you want?"

 

"Daenerys, I'm a _bastard_ , and a former man of the Nights watch. I'm not accustomed to thinkin about desires".

 

Looking at him with wide violet eyes, she pulled away, surprised by the depth of sudden pain she felt.

 

"Dany...no...I don't mean...", he started, taking a breath to steel himself for this conversation, "I'm not always good with words. Of course, I want more than to bed you. I don't want to spend a night away from you for all of my days".

 

Reaching out to take her hand he continued, "I am Jon _Snow_. My name would be a blight on any woman I might marry, even you. Nothin would make me happier than for you to be mine always... I have been unsure about what _you_ want..."

 

Looking at him incredulously, "do you think I care that there are people who call you bastard?"

 

Smiling softly down at her he replied, "No, I know you don't. It's probably what I love most about you".

 

Allowing herself to match his smile, she went on, "the people of the North haven't only called you _bastard_ , they also call you King in the North. Who is a better match for me in all of Westeros?".

 

Needing no further prompting or confirmation he rolled her on her back, trapping her between his arms. "Are you askin me to marry you?"

 

She just smiled back bashfully, cheeks reddening.

 

A smile split his face in two before he looked down to collect himself, and she thought her heart could implode. When he looked back, however, his brow was furrowed, dark eyes haunted by regret.

 

"What is it?"

 

"How can I marry you now, on the brink of war? Daenerys, until now I had not expected I would survive this. How can I leave you a widow?"

 

Pushing herself up, she forced them both into a sitting position.

 

"You are not going to die, Jon Snow", placing her hands on his shoulders for emphasis.

 

Giving her a tender look that made her stomach flip, he told her, "I've certainly never had more to live for".

 

"And if anything were to happen to you...", she confessed, "I would feel no less a widow without having married you... and I would have more to regret".

 

At that, he pulled her back into his arms, as she continued, "besides, I'm no less likely to die than you".

 

Holding her tighter he told her, "I am never going to let that happen. Do you hear me, Daenerys?"

 

She regarded him a moment, smirking. "Is this how it will be? You will call me Daenerys when you are brooding or cross?"

 

He couldn't help the unbidden smile that pulled at his lips as he blushed, "no, I love sayin your name", and he kissed her sweetly. "When I'm cross I'll probably call you, _my_ _queen_ ".

 

Laughing lightly, "you say that often when you are between my legs".

 

Pushing her back into the pillows, he hovered over her again, "you are right. I love to call you that too". She could feel the press of his stiffening cock into her lower abdomen as he said, "when I'm angry with you, I'll probably call you _stubborn_ _woman_!"

 

Laughing again, "already blaming me for our future arguments?"

 

"Never, _my_ _queen_ ".

 

"I think I have discovered a strategy for winning those future quarrels", reaching between them she softly stroked his shaft, extracting from him a low moan.

 

" _Oh_ , _Dany_. You can be so _persuasive_ ".

 

"You are doomed my King", she smiled slyly, pulling him down to kiss his soft lips.

 

Suddenly he looked distant for a moment before he hid his face in her shoulder, and groaned.

 

"What is it?", she asked amusedly.

 

"Kings Landing. We'll have to live in _Kings_ _Landing_ ".

 

Giggling, she playfully slapped his back, "it isn't that bad".

 

"Dany, it's an overcrowded mess of a place that smells like _shit_ from two miles away".

 

"Well...we'II make it better", she reasoned.

 

Pulling back, he was smiling down on her again. "but it will take _years_. Our children will think it normal to live like that".

 

Her smile dropped from her face, eyes instantly stinging.

 

Recognizing his misstep immediately, guilt, and sadness washed over him. Cupping the side of her face, and brushing her cheek with his thumb, he tried to make it better. "I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean...".

 

Closing her eyes, she turned away as silent tears streamed down her face yet again. Laying back he pulled her up into his warm embrace, and she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. 

 

"Dany", he pleaded, massaging her back, "it's alright, love".

 

"It's not", she whispered, "how can I be a wife to you when I cannot even give you children?"

 

"Daenerys Stormborn, you have already given me more than I have ever let myself hope for. I know what you think. That I'm just smitten with you now, but I'll grow resentful if your body never swells with my child.  Well, if you haven't figured it out by now, I am not like most men. I grew up believin I would never have a family because of my name. When I joined the Night's Watch, I took a vow to never father a child".

 

She held her head up to meet his eyes, and he greeted her with a warm smile, wiping her tears away.

 

"You know I don't believe that witch. I do hope that I can put a child inside you because I don't think there is anythin in this world that shouldn't be yours but _if_ it never happens, I will still be the luckiest man in all of Westeros".

 

She felt her heart melt when she realized she believed him. "And I'll be the luckiest woman in Westeros and Essos".

 

"Tryin to show me up, are you? Does this mean you'll still marry me?"

 

"Are all northerners so poetic?", she teased. Kissing him playfully and biting his lower lip, "we'll have to keep our relationship a secret for now", running her fingers through his hair. "Lest the northern lords think I've _seduced_ you".

 

"I'm not very good at hidin my affections", he admitted, running his hands over her backside..

 

"Don't think I've forgotten", she teased", lips delving into his neck. "I felt your burning gaze for _weeks_ on Dragonstone".

 

He looked up at her feigning shock. "And what about _you_?", he retorted playfully, poking her in the ribs, making her giggle. "I'll never forget that look you gave me when I said I would lead the wight mission. Gods, I thought my heart would split in two. I might have taken you right there if we hadn't been in the presence of _all_ of your advisors _and_ Ser Davos".

 

Blushing, she looked away, "Well, Tyrion told me you were in love with me when you were gone".

 

Rolling her on her back again, he held her hands down at the sides of her head, "it would seem Tyrion was correct".

 

Sighing as he began treating her neck with his lips, she shifted her hips up to grind into his cock, "we are going to fail _miserably_ at discretion", she breathed out.

 

Thrusting into her, they both sighed. "We've already failed. I doubt that there is anyone on that ship that didn't hear you moanin under me", he smiled cockily.

 

"Are you quite certain you're not thinking of the first night I put your cock in my mouth? I think they may have heard you in White Harbour".

 

"Mmm", he reminisced, "If you'd have pulled that trick on Dragonstone I might have bent the knee much sooner".

 

Swiftly, she flipped him onto his back, and his head sunk into the pillows while she rolled her hips over him. "We really just need to keep it from the northern lords... for now. They will probably be agreeable to their king ascending to the iron throne".

 

"My siblings will know. Immediately. I wouldn't feel right lyin to them either if I'm honest".

 

"Tell your family then. I don't want to give them cause to dislike me".

 

"Alright, that's enough talk", flipping her back over as she gasped playfully, "all I want to do now is pleasure, my future wife".

 

He explored her neck and jawline, lips and tongue giving extra attention to the spots he had discovered made her the most reactive.

 

"I hope you realize that once you become my husband, this will be your nightly duty", she teased through her sighs.

 

"Oh, my queen, I cannot think of a better fate".

 

"I suppose when I have a king for a husband I'll have more nightly duties as well. More _tricks to pull"._

 

Rolling him onto his back again, she released his cock from her cunt and took him in her mouth.

 

" _Seven_ _hells!"_

 

Conscious thoughts scattered as air left his lungs. Wet and warm inside her mouth, a velvet tongue sliding over his tip. Why had he ever concentrated any time  toward any other end? What could be more important than the feel of her lips around his cock? He began muttering nonsense even he couldn't discern and he groaned when he felt the vibrations of her giggling in response.

 

"Oh, Gods... please", he moaned.

 

The sight of Daenerys Stormborn enthusiastically sucking _his_ cock was almost more than he could take. _No matter how many times she'd done it._

 

"Dany, stop", he begged as he was reaching his limit.

 

She groaned in protest and continued until he gently pulled her off.

 

"Not yet", he panted, moving into her.

 

Taking her mouth with his, fingers ventured lower to offer sweet torment to a perky nipple causing Dany to whimper. Lips soon followed after, and suddenly she sucked in a breath and was pushing his head away.

 

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

 

"No, love. They are just sore"

 

"Is that normal?"

 

"Yes, it just happens sometimes, it will pass", she lied. She remembered the last time they felt this way, but she did not allow that thought to go further.

 

"If I can't play with your tits, I'll have to find _other_ _ways_ to tease you".

 

He turned his lips loose on her neck, his hot breath and scratchy beard teasing her skin. Teeth nipping, tongue soothing and lips worshipping, he explored every inch of her neck and shoulders.

 

He moved to his side, continuing his attention and she felt him slide a rough hand over the curves of her body. She released a desperate moan when his clever fingers began slow circular sweeps of her pearl. His touch soft enough to drive her mad.

 

She cried out when she felt the reverberations of his husky voice into the shell of her ear, "you are mine Daenerys Targaryen. Mine alone".

 

His fingers kept up their vexatious pace, even as her thighs clenched around his hand and her hips rose up to meet him.

 

"Jon! I need more!"

 

Lips pressed to her ear once again, "then tell me you're mine".

 

"I am yours", she breathed out, "of course I am yours".

 

Immediately his hand explored further and her body writhed as his fingers traced her slick folds.

 

"Say it again", he rasped out.

 

She managed to whisper, "I am yours. Only yours".

 

Closing her eyes, all she knew was the slow slide of two calloused fingers as they sought out and invaded her core

.

"Do you want me to put my mouth here?", he asked, swiping her clit with his thumb.

 

"Yes!"

 

He sat up and brought her hand to his mouth, slowly sucking on her pointer and index fingers before directing them to her nub.

 

"Show me what you want my mouth to do".

 

He watched her intently and groaned when her face would contort with pleasure from the touch of her own hand.

 

Unable to restrain himself any longer, his mouth sought out her clit while she continued to withstand the firm strokes of his fingers within her.  In no time her release was tearing through her body leaving her content and limp.

 

Jon rolled her on her side and she hummed serenely when he slowly began to slide his cock inside her from behind. His hot breath tickled her ear as he panted, his hands roaming her torso and hips.

 

Now she was tucked into his side with his seed drying between her legs. _Both secretly hoping it would take._

 

Fully sated, Dany's mind returned to Winterfell.

 

"What will you do when your bannermen call me, _foreign_ _whore_?"

 

"What?", he asked incredulously, turning his attention away from the silver hair he was playing with.

 

"I've been called far worse... Will you be able to keep your _pretty head_ when they hurl their insults?", she asked with curiosity.

 

"Daenerys, what do you think of me?", he feigned offense, "If anyone dares to dishonor you in front of me, I will calmly have them brought out to the courtyard where I will behead them myself".

 

Laughing Dany told him, "if you do that you will have no bannermen left. Your men will underestimate me, men always do. Many who have called me whore now call me queen".

 

"Alright. I will let them live so they can beg your forgiveness later", he concluded, closing his eyes, ready for sleep to take him.

 

"Jon?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"I could name you Stark if that is what you wanted".

 

Opening his eyes, he looked away thoughtfully before responding, "I wanted to be a Stark from the time I was old enough to want anythin. In truth, I could have named myself Stark when I was named king but... it's not me. I'm Jon Snow".

 

She smiled brightly at him, "You are mine, Jon Snow. And I am yours".

 

"I am yours, and you are mine", he promised, kissing her sweetly. "Any more questions love or can we get a little more sleep before it's time to ride again?"

 

She slapped him playfully, and rolled to her side, back facing him. He curled around her, draping an arm over her. Kissing her temple he told her, "I love you, Dany. I cannot wait to introduce you to my family and to show you my home".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now they will arrive at Wintefell. Hopefully hbo will not rip our still beating hearts from our chests but... they probably will.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! This was so fun to write.
> 
> Three more days!!!


	6. Believe Me, Love. It Was The Nightengale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning of their last day on the road and Dany isn't ready to let Jon leave her tent...
> 
> Inspired by act 3 season 5 of Romeo and Juliet and Wyatt's will thou leave me thus. Once it popped into my head it wouldn't leave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> This is the last update for this story, I swear! 
> 
> We had a 2.5 day snow storm in the midwest this week and this idea popped into my head and just refused to leave.
> 
> Done for real now!

 The Last Morning 

She kept her eyes shut and refused to acknowledge the daylight that she knew was bathing their tent. All around her she could hear footsteps, sounds of things being packed up and loaded back into carts. Horses being readied for the final day's ride and men talking as they broke their fast.

 

No, she wasn't ready to let him go. She would not stir. His hard chest was pressed warm against her back and his arm was still wrapped around her as it had been when she had drifted off to sleep. She could sense he was awake, maybe refusing to admit their journey together was over just as she was.

 

Her heart sank as she felt him begin to move and softly caress her arm. He brushed her hair from her face and left a warm kiss on her temple meant for goodbye. She felt the bed shift as he started to sit up and the brisk morning air filled up the places where his body had been.

 

Rolling towards him, she gently took hold of his wrist and bid him stay, "You would leave my bed so soon?"

 

With a sad smile, he kissed the top of her head, "So soon? Daenerys, I've already stayed longer than I should've". Then leaning his forehead into hers, "It's nearly full daylight".

 

"Hush, love", she begged him, cupping his face in her hands.  "You are mistaken. Come back to bed", sitting up to meet him, she draped her arms over his shoulders. "That isn't daylight. That's just the light of fresh candles, just the fire roaring in our brazier to keep us warm through the night".

 

She could see the conflict between pleasure and duty plain in his tortured eyes. "Then tell me, why do I hear horses brayin and men takin down their tents?", he asked, attempting to appeal to her better judgment.

 

She peppered his lips and jaw with kisses until she felt his cock stiffening against her and she hummed triumphantly. "No, you hear men _setting up_ camp because night has only just begun. Believe me, love".

 

"Daenerys..."

 

Sensing his resolve wavering, her soft hands roamed the hard ridges of his chest and stomach as her lips found the sensitive flesh behind his ear. "Will you leave me so?", she entreated him, laying chaste kisses on his lips, "Say no".

 

"Do you think I could ever refuse you anythin now?", he told her, roughly pulling her into his lap.  Mind made up, his dark eyes were now giving her his full attention as his fingers fondled and caressed the soft curves of her body.

 

Taking a pert pink nipple between his lips, he broke contact to tell her, "We'll just keep 8,000 Unsullied..."; his lips found her other nipple,"10,000 Dothraki..."; thumbs rolling circles over both now, "your advisers and mine..."; trailing his lips down her stomach, he crawled forward, forcing her to lean back on her elbows," and two fully grown dragons- _waitin_ ".

 

Though her body was trembling, her senses were returning to her. She couldn't keep her entire army waiting to lay _abed_ with her _lover_. She whimpered as she felt him kiss her between her parted thighs, "Maybe you are right. I think it _is_ daylight".

 

"No, don't listen to me", he told her between kisses and lewd licks. "You're right- it's just the candles... the brazier... another red comet in the sky... anythin but morning".

 

The enchantment of their haven was broken when they heard Missandei's pleasant voice, "your grace. Shall I help you prepare for the day?"

 

Dany realized it must have been later than they thought if Missandei was intruding while knowing she was with Jon.

 

Dany started to reply, "I just need a few-", Jon interrupted her as he chose that exact moment to swirl his clever tongue around her clit and she was barely able to stifle her moan. She felt heat break across her cheeks as she swatted his head. "I'm sorry, Missandei. Just a few more minutes, please!"

 

Panting, she told him, "Jon, you were right. The sun is rising higher in the sky".

 

Withdrawing from the heat between her legs he told her huskily, "Now is not the time to start listenin to me". He moved to his side to lay beside her and she backed into him wantonly.

 

"If you say it's night, then night it is", he persuaded her, pressing his cock against her entrance.

 

Sighing when he slipped inside her, she lamented, "we have to get up".

 

"You're free to go, _my queen"._

 

_"_ Alright, I'm getting up", she panted, meeting his thrusts.

 

She bit back the moan that threatened to erupt as he tormented her clit with slow circles. "Everyone will hear", she whispered worriedly.

 

Threading the fingers of one hand through hers, he directed them to her nub, and while staying sheathed inside her, rolled her onto her belly. One hand held her hip for leverage and the other gently covered her pretty mouth.

 

Hesitating he removed his hand, "is this ok?".

 

Nodding her consent with a shy smile, he covered her mouth again and resumed moving into her. There wasn't room to move her fingers which were trapped underneath her, but they rubbed against her clit in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before her whimpers turned to moans and she was thankful they were muffled.

 

After they had both found their release, Jon forced himself into a seated position and she rose to meet him.

 

Finding it hard to meet his gaze, she averted her eyes. Gently cupping her cheek, he turned her to face him and to her surprise, she felt her bottom lip begin to quiver as tears stung her eyes.

 

"Hey", he whispered softly, caressing her temple, "I'll be ridin beside you all day. And tonight we'll be in Winterfell. I'll find my way to your chambers and we can finally share a room that _isn't_ a tent or a cabin".

 

"I know", she spoke softly, feeling foolish, "this just feels like... the end".

 

"No, this isn't where we end", he told her simply. "We still have to defeat the army of the dead _and_ take back your throne", he jested to lighten the mood as she conceded a smile. "And before that, I want to marry you".

 

Giving him a tender look, she kissed him one last time, before surrendering to reality.

 

"Alright, I suppose we must dress for the day. Time to endure comments Tyrion believes to be clever", she said dryly. 

 

Snorting, he added, "you're lucky. I'll hear it from Tyrion _and_ Davos. And Tyrion says far worse to me- at least he's afraid of _you"._

 

She laughed, tossing him his clothes, "good".

 

**Author's Note:**

> HI!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I like writing smut and I also get super embarrassed about it lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have a chapter 2 of a few more nights on the road im working on finishing.
> 
> Happy Friday!


End file.
